08 February 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-02-08 ; Comments *Start of show: "A warm fire, a glass of nandrolone, and the John Peel wing-ding on Radio One. Let's go!" *John is gratified that his children seem to be developing similar musical tastes (in Muddy Waters and Culture) to him. *The beginning of an obsession: he plays a track from the Neko Case LP for the first time after having it in the house for some time. Sessions *Monkey Steals The Drum, #1. Recorded 1999-12-12. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Luke Vibert & BJ Cole: 'Swing Light Alright (CD-Stop The Panic)' (Law & Auder) *''JP mentions that the vocalist on that track is Bobby Valentino, who was a member of 1970s session artists Fabulous Poodles'' *Boss Hog: 'Monkey (CD-Whiteout)' (City Slang) the first session track accidentally starts during this *Monkey Steals The Drum: 'My Chinese Burns' (Peel Session) *Txarly Brown: 'Novosound Phonicsystem (LP-Pop Tics)' (Bungalow) *Kraftwerk: 'Expo 2000 (12")' (Kling Klang) *Don Gardner: 'My Baby Likes To Boogaloo (v/a LP-Whip It On 'Em)' (Candy) *Nectarine No.9: 'Frownland (v/a 2xLP-Bentboutique, Chasing The Chimera)' (Creeping Bent) *Orbital: 'Beached (extended version) (OST-The Beach (Motion Picture Soundtrack))' (London) *Quickspace: 'Munchers No Munchers (LP-The Death Of Quickspace)' (Kitty Kitty) *Monkey Steals The Drum: 'St Germaine' (Peel Session) *Laika: 'Bad Times (12"-Uneasy)' (Too Pure) *Mudhoney: 'Editions Of You (LP-Comes Sickness: The Best Of The BBC Recordings)' (Strange Fruit) (JP: 'A tune that they did originally for Lammo's programme...a Bryan Ferry song.') *Culture: 'Dem A Payaka (LP-Baldhead Bridge)' (Joe Gibbs Music) a JP wrong speed moment, which he blames on the machine *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: 'Porchlight (CD-Furnace Room Lullaby)' (Mint) (JP: 'Pretty teen terrific, I'd say.') *Freeform: 'Spinder (LP-Green Park)' (Sub Rosa) *Embalmer: 'The Necro Filing Cabinet (LP-There Was Blood Everywhere)' (Relapse) *Monkey Steals The Drum: 'Disco Kill' (Peel Session) *Al Ferrier & His Boppin' Billies: 'I'll Never Do Any Wrong (v/a LP-Bayou Rockabilly Cats)' (Ace) *Vladislav Delay: 'Ranter (LP-Multila)' (Chain Reaction) *Sex Clark Five: 'Winds Execute (LP-Crimson Panzer)' (Records To Russia) *Henry Red Allan & His New York Orchestra: 'Feeling Drowsy (EP)' (recorded 1929) *''chat with Mary Anne Hobbs, who has just arrived in the studio'' *Coalesce: 'Cowards.com (LP-0:12 Revolution In Just Listening)' (Relapse) *Kahn: '8.5 Aux Coque Royale (5-8.5) (12"-Karaoke Remixes Part 1)' (Matador) (vocals by Solex) *New Order: 'Brutal (OST-The Beach (Motion Picture Soundtrack))' (London) *Monkey Steals The Drum: 'Galileo' (Peel Session) *ISAN: 'Lid Farmer (LP-Salamander)' (Morr Music) *Joel Mull: 'The Mole (Gaetek's G.T.K. No. 1 Remix) (12"-The Mole Remixes)' (Primevil) another wrong speed moment, apparently again the fault of the machine *Fall: 'Lie Dream Of A Casino Soul (7")' (Kamera) File ;Name *a) John Peel - 2000-02-08 (FM) (DK recorded) *b) jp080200 ;Length *a) 02:00:32 *b) 02:00:12 ;Other *a) Many thanks to David and Gary. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) No longer available online *b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:DK Box Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Max-dat Tapes